leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
What I Cannot Change (single)
"What I Cannot Change" is the title of a song written by Darrell Brown, and co-written and recorded by American country artist LeAnn Rimes. It was released in August 2008 as the third and final single from her ninth studio album, Family. The single received a nomination for Best Female Country Vocal Performance from the Grammy awards in December 2008. The song was also used in the 2010 release of the film, Like Dandelion Dust. Content "What I Cannot Change" is a ballad, revealing examination of love relationships and choosing acceptance instead of conflict. :I will learn to let go what I cannot change :I will learn to forgive what I cannot change :I will learn to love what I cannot change :But I will change, I will change :Whatever I, whenever I can Critical reception Billboard.com reviewed the song following its release. The song's reviewer, Deborah Evans Price called the song, "a gorgeous ballad washes over the soul with a wisdom and truth that is powerful and potentially life-changing." Country Universe.net also praised "What I Cannot Change," calling the ballad, "the finest single of LeAnn Rimes’ career." The 9513 also reviewed the single and praised Rimes's vocal performance, calling her vocals, "a tremendously sensitive vocal performance that is easily one of the most nuanced of Rimes’ career." Track listings US Mixes EP November 18, 2008 # What I Cannot Change Radio Mix 3:41 # What I Cannot Change Den Broeder Radio Mix 4:43 # What I Cannot Change K Radio Mix 4:19 # What I Cannot Change & Bose Radio Mix 4:01 # Good Friend And A Glass Of Wine Electro Radio Mix 3:33 # Good Friend And A Glass Of Wine Seekerz Radio Mix 3:32 # Headphones Radio Mix 3:37 US Mixes EP November 18, 2008 # What I Cannot Change Extended Mix 5:08 # What I Cannot Change den Broeder Extended Mix 8:03 # What I Cannot Change K Klub Mix 8:12 # What I Cannot Change & Bose Extended Mix 6:25 # Good Friend And A Glass Of Wine Electro Mix 5:49 # Good Friend And A Glass Of Wine Seekerz Extended Mix 8:54 # Headphones Extended Mix 8:01 What I Cannot Change Exclusive CD Released with the book of the same name by LeAnn Rimes and Darrell Brown # What I Cannot Change (Live) 4:34 # Spoken Words 23:17 Promo CD single # What I Cannot Change (Radio Edit) 3:40 Chart performance "What I Cannot Change" failed to chart the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart after being released to radio in August 2008. A few months later however, the song was given several electronic dance music remixes and debuted on the U.S. Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart in late 2008. On the week of February 28, 2009, "What I Can't Change" reached number one on that chart. With the song, Rimes became the first country music artist to have topped both the Billboard country chart and the Billboard dance chart. Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - What I Cannot Change (Remixes).jpg|Remixes cover References Category:Single